falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Butcher Pete (Part 1)
noicon Butcher Pete (Part 1) — перша частина пісні Butcher Pete, виконаної Роєм Брауном у 1950 році. Її можна почути в грі Fallout 3 на радіо "Новини Галактики та радіостанції Даймонд-сіті у грі Fallout 4. Зміст пісні У пісні, на перший погляд, співається про маніяка-м’ясника, який «ріже, рубає і б'є» всіх жінок в окрузі. Але з контексту ясно, про що там дійсно співається. Оригінал англійською Hey everybody, did the news get around About a guy named Butcher Pete Oh, Pete just flew into this town And he’s choppin' up all the women’s meat Приспів He keeps hackin' and whackin' and smackin' He keeps hackin' and whackin' and smackin' He keeps hackin' and whackin' and smackin' He just hacks, whacks, choppin' that meat Butcher Pete’s got a long sharp knife He starts choppin' and don’t know when to stop All you fellas gotta watch your wives 'Cause Pete don’t care whose meat he chops Приспів Ever since Pete flew into town He’s been havin' a ball Just cuttin' and choppin' for miles around Single women, married women, old maids and all Приспів Wakes up in the morning, half past five Chops from sunrise to sunset I don’t see how he stays alive Meat’s gonna be the death of ole Pete yet Приспів The police put Pete in jail Yes, he finally met his fate But when they came to pay his bail They found him choppin' on his cell mate Приспів That Butcher Pete is a crazy man Tries to chop down the wind and the rain Just hacks on anything he can get Say, turn this record over, you ain’t heard nothing yet Художній переклад Гей, всі навколо, ви чули новину, Що тут з’явився м’ясник Піт! Він ріже на м’ясо всіх жінок в окрузі І нікого не щадить! приспів Він ріже, рубає і б'є Він ріже, рубає і б'є Він ріже, рубає і б'є Він просто ріже, рубає і б'є м’ясо! У нього величезний товстий ніж! Він встромляє його за нехочу! Люди, ховайте своїх дружин Йому не важливо, рубає він чию! приспів З тих пір як він сюди з’явився, Він «працював» без вихідних. Він відвідував всіх жінок: Молодих, літніх і взагалі будь-яких. приспів Він ніколи не відпочиває, Рубає від сходу до заходу. Чому ж він не припиняє? Адже м’яса у нього тепер куди більше, ніж треба. приспів Його посадили у в’язницю, З якої він не втік б напевно. Але коли з викупом йшли до нього, Він зарізав свого сусіда по камері. приспів М’ясник Піт божевільний! І він страшний до болю! Жінки позбавлені спокою Ви сенс не зрозуміли чи що? Друга частина Існує й друга частина, але в грі вона не представлена. У ній співається про те, що жінки, які хотіли, щоб він «різав їхнє м’ясо», випустили з в’язниці за викуп. Але, зрештою, Піта знову зловили і посадили… на електричний стілець. Категорія:Пісні Fallout 3 Категорія:Пісні Fallout 4 en:Butcher Pete (Part 1) es:Butcher Pete (Part 1) fr:Butcher Pete (Part 1) pl:Butcher Pete (Part 1) ru:Butcher Pete (Part 1)